A light in the darkness
by XxsleepycatxX
Summary: In a world full of corruption, lies, and darkness, Keith Clay becomes a masked man named Spectra to save his world from darkness and its tyrant leader, Zenoheld.


**SleepyCat: Hi everyone! So I've decided to do two stories at the same time. My first one is still on but it's been put on a break(not permanent). I wanted to start another story. The main character of this story is SPECTRA. The show, bakugan, is not my favorite show, but Spectra is AWESOME!**

**This story is set in Vestal(shiny); however, there are no bakugan! **

**I should also explain that Mira is still Spectra's sister, but Spectra has other siblings. The other siblings are the other Vexos(Volt, Shadow, Mylene, Lync). GUS is not a sibling but the best friend of Spectra. Concerning who's the oldest, this is the list from oldest to youngest: Mylene(31), Shadow(29), Volt(26), Lync(25), Spectra(19), and Mira(15).**

**Yes, yes, Lync is older and not the youngest -.-'. Just imagine him taller! Mylene seems the bossiest in the show, so she makes a good oldest sibling. Shadow comes in close to Mylene because they are really close in the show. Volt and Lync are close in age too, so we can have some humor. I made Spectra younger than those four for certain reasons...hehehe...**

**Father is Professor Clay. However, he makes a LOT more money than in the show, I presume. You shall see, my readers...**

**I don't know about romance in this story yet. IF THE READERS HAVE ANY COUPLE SUGGESTIONS, THEN TELL ME!**

**Main Characters****: Spectra/Keith, Mira, Gus, Zenoheld**

**Supporting Characters****: Shadow, Mylene, Volt, Lync, Hydron, Baron, and Ace**

**DISCLAIMER: No I don't own any of the previously mentioned characters and Vestal. However, there will be characters that I will create(muhahahahaha!).**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Chapter One: A Light in the Dark~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

_Vestal. A planet in the far reaches of space, streaming with many inhabitants, young and old._

_Vestal. A planet with the greatest and most advanced technology that is not likely to ever be surpassed._

_Vestal. A planet with glittering cities and streets illuminated by the crystal lights. _

_Vestal. A planet containing the wisest, most beautiful, strongest, and fiercest of all people. _

_Vestal. A planet to be adored, a planet to be wondered at, a planet to be loved. A planet to be respected, and a planet to be feared. All planets pale to this planet. _

_This Shining star. _

_This glorious peak_

_The worthiest gem of all planets. _

_But the outer structure of this gem deceives the naïve eye with all its glories, all its wonders, and all its victories. _

_This planet may seem to be a beautiful gem on the outside, but it contains an evil and dark blackness within. The surface is only a lie; its only duty is to appease one's mind with its supposed wonders. However, it is not long till the planet leaks out its corruption and darkness to the universe, leaving galaxies to suffer, burn, and be left to ruins..._

_Vestal. A planet full of corruption and despair._

_Vestal. A planet led by an evil and corrupt tyrant who destroys everything and everyone in his path._

_Vestal. A planet where the poor and sick are left on the streets to die and suffer with no hope. _

_Vestal. A planet that uses science and technology for self-power and selfishness._

_Vestal. A planet that conquers and destroys all other worlds and civilizations to gain riches, success, and power._

_Vestal. A planet that attempts to twist every child's innocent mind for it's own power-hungry will. _

_Vestal. A planet in the dark, waiting for the light..._

A scream echoed throughout the quiet home.

A woman, who was sound asleep in the comfort of her bed, was startled by this disturbing noise. She immediately rushed out of the bedroom, ran down the hall, and entered a small room.

Her gaze was met with crystal-blue eyes of a frightened and shivering young boy. The woman walked to the small bed and sat next to the little boy. She wrapped her arms around the small being, and tears immediately began to pour out of his eyes, staining the woman's shirt. The sobs were loud and uncontrolled, and the woman was almost driven to tears herself.

It was only after several minutes till the little boy was able to calm down his tears and cries. The boy squeezed the woman closer and looked up to the woman, asking,

"Mother, you won't leave me, will you?"

The woman presented a small, yet comforting smile to her son, who was only 6 years old, before kissing him on his little head and saying, "never, my son. Was it another nightmare?"

The Boy nodded, and the woman continued, "What was it this time, my dear?"

At first, the child was hesitant to answer, but he eventually swallowed his fear and said, "it...it appeared again, mother. I dreamed of a dark, black monster with glowing red eyes. I-I tried to run, but I couldn't. It was right in front of me, and it laughed at me. Its hand reached to grab me, but I still couldn't move. I tried to run. I tried...I-"

"It's ok, my son," the mother interrupted, "those nightmares were not real. They can't harm you, and I wouldn't allow them to if they could."

"But the monster keeps appearing in all my dreams, mother. I'm scared to dream. I'm scared to sleep. I'm scared I'll see it."

The mother closed her eyes, thinking of some way to comfort and help her son. _This is the fifth time he's had a nightmare with the same monster, _she thought, _if this keeps up, he'll never go back to sleep, and if he does, he'll have another nightmare. I'm not sure what to do...how can I help my son...maybe...it's time I give it to him...I should...no...I will give it to him..._

"My dear, I'll be right back."

"Mother."

"It's ok, son. I need to get something."

The mother immediately left the room, and the boy remained patiently for the return of his mother. Finally, the woman returned with a small object in her hand. The boy tried his best to figure out what his mother held in her pale hand but to no avail.

The woman sat next to the boy and revealed the small object to him. The object was gold and shiny that sparkled in the boy's eyes. It was smooth, and it had no dents, marks, or scrapes. It was, indeed, beautiful and amazing in the boy's mind. The mother put the small object in the boy's hand and said,

"When I was your age, I, too, had nightmares, and I was afraid to go back to sleep. My mom gave this to me."

"What is _**this**_, mother?"

"Here, let me show you," said the mother. She opened the object, to the boy's surprise, and instantly, the little contraption began to play music. It was clear, soft, but loud at the same time. The mother handed the musical object back to her son, saying,

"this was my grandmother's music box. When my mother gave it to me, she told me that when I had bad dreams, I must play this music box. This music box, she said, would remind me that my mother was always with me, and she would never leave my side. I played this music box every night, knowing I was never alone and had nothing to fear. Now, it is mine to pass on to whomever I choose, and I've decided it is time to give it to you.

Whenever you have these nightmares, my son, play this music box and know that you are never alone. You will never have to be afraid of this monster any longer. You can defeat it, for you have the power and will to do so. My son, I may not be able to give you as much as your father, but I will give you the two most precious things I have in this world: this music box and my love."

The boy smiled to his mother and whispered to her, "thank you, mother. I will cherish this forever and ever."

The woman hugged her beloved son and got up to leave the room. However, before she could leave, her son yelled out loud, "Mother, I will defeat this monster and all the monsters in the world! I promise you!"

"I know you will, my dear."

With that, she left the room and walked down the hall to her bedroom. She could already hear the sweet melody of the music box echo from the room. The mother smiled to herself and thought,

_Oh Keith, you will face more monsters in this life. The monsters, I fear, will be even more horrifying and frightening. This world you must enter leaks with corruption and darkness, and I must admit that I fear for you. _

_But..._

_I believe you will make a difference in this world. You will be the purity in the corruption. You will be strong among the weak. You will be the wise among the confused. You will be the hope to the hopeless. _

_You will be the light in the darkness, my Keith._


End file.
